1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun (air soft gun/BB-gun) and more particularly, to a continuous firing type trigger structure for toy gun (air soft gun/BB-gun).
2. Description of the Related Art
An air soft gun/BB-gun is a tool for training of shooting techniques or playing of a shooting game. An air soft gun/BB-gun utilizes a high pressure gas to drive airsoft bullets out of the gun barrel, i.e., an air soft gun/BB-gun comprises an accommodation chamber accommodating a high-pressure gas can and a valve tube for guiding out discharged high pressure gas from the high-pressure gas can to drive an airsoft bullet out of the gun barrel. However, the user must pull the firing mechanism to the initial position manually after firing of one airsoft bullet so that the air soft gun/BB-gun can be operated to fire another airsoft bullet again. This single firing mode toy gun is less attractive to most people. Therefore, continuous firing mode trigger structures are created. However, because these continuous firing mode trigger structures are commonly formed of a big number of parts, their fabrication requires much time and labor, increasing the manufacturing cost. Further, the common back sliding action of the gun barrel to cause a bullet firing action according to the continuous firing mode trigger structures does not simulate the firing operation of a real gun.